Sasori: Vengeance
by ULTIMATEbudokai3
Summary: After being brutally murdered by a rival assassin, a ninja's soul is reborn from Hell and allowed to seek revenge for his death.  A Mortal Kombat Bio Fanfic feat scorpion  rated M


_**"Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>During my time alive…I've done things that most would regret later in thier lives..…but I don't regret any of it…<p>

For the ones I assassinated, motive was never personal…just business…a job…an assignment.

Most of them deserved what they got…most were corrupt business men, crime lords, rival clansmen…all who I believed were scum anyway. Some had families but I didn't care for any of their petty attachments…as far as my clan was concerned, they _ALL_ were scum that needed to be put down, and I was the top assassin for the job…but to kill their family, would have been dishonorable to the clan if they were not the assignment.

At the time, I never realized what _THEY_ felt like…the attachments, the people who's loved ones where taken from them by my hands…or others.

To them; they were wronged.

I never realized the pain they went through nor really cared…...until **_I_** got my serving of that pain…...when I was murdered in cold blood…but that was just the beginning...

Maybe this was my punishment…maybe this was Karma…or maybe this was just the genesis of what I was about to embark on…

During my time as a tormented soul in hell 'paying for my sins', all I thought about and wanted more than anything...was revenge for my death…that's all; I didn't reflect on anything from the past…all I cared about was somehow getting revenge on the one who killed me…

But I later learned from a sorcerer, that the scum who killed me had not only done away with me, but also assisted his clan, The Lin Kuei with the assassination of thier blood rivals; my clan…as well as my wife…and my chilld…

**…Now I felt wronged…**

Now my passion for revenge turned into a full blown desire for Vengeance…

And thanks to the sorcerer, I was given a chance to get what I desired….

He offered to help me seek my desire in exchange for complete loyalty to him…

But for the pain I wanted to inflict, the retribution I desired, I needed something more…. But I had to be reborn…..I had to become something else…something not of the earth…

but from the very depths of its Hell…...a fitting place for what was burning inside me….

For the longest, I had been led to believe that The Lin Kuei clan was responsible for the crimes committed against my family and clan; they were the ones who would be at the receiving end of my new found fury…them and anyone who would dare stop me from obtaining my one desire…

But I was a fool…

Although the Lin Kuei's most skilled assassin at that time indeed took my life, he nor his clan were responsible for the deaths of my family and my clan…..as I had been led to believe…

…for the _**REAL**_ murderer was much closer than I had ever thought…

I owe him alot though; He revived me and made me what i am now, He allowed me to train, to learn all I now know, To improve my already legendary skills as a ninja assassin…To seek vengeance on the ones responsible for the injuries and the crimes committed against me…

To me, I became his right hand man, his most trusted emissary,

But To him, I was nothing more than a mere pawn at his disposal…one of many…...Until he made one **VERY…FATAL…MISTAKE…...**

It's the same story…just a different chapter…and certainly not the last…

As i said…I owe him a lot…and I _INTEND_ to thank him personally…

He gave me what I needed for my vengeance…

...and Vengeance _will_ be mine...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my attempt at a Bio story for Scorpion, probably my favorite char from MK. **

**im gonna really focus on this story to make it as good as i can despite my amatuer writing skills Lol, as i said in my profile, im not a writer, im just trying it out.**

**so that means, updates for this wont be as often like in my story _LiuXKitana_. because i want to get this story right and tight.**

**this take on scorpion's life will be mostly canon and the rest Original materials(chars, places, events etc) **

**please let me know what you think so far, R&R **

**and stay tuned for an Update, check my profile for more details reguarding updates for this story as well as _LiuXKitana_**

**_thank you._**


End file.
